Shooting star was born
shooting star was born Is a Fan Made Movie that will appear on YouTube The Beginning it was a summer day in sodor as everyone was working hard that the sodor race was in a couple of days as all the engines from around the world were going to be in the race everyone Gordon was determinted to be in the race whitch makes everyone pleased at steam works Gordon was getting modified he waits for a time as kevin and victor works on him A Little later Gordon comes out as the shooting star and was ready for the race but on his way to the race Gordon heads to the steamworks and asks victor to remove the shooting star armor off of him But Victor told gordon no about it and with that gordon lefts . Gordon was heading to the race but on the way there a Treebranch was dangling he didn't see it but it knocked his armor right off and his tender of the armor was on his buffers. Gordon was becoming afraid that he didn't show up and he quickly pretends not to here it heads to knapford to collect his coaches but was worried what would everyone say about this The Middle Today was the sodor race Everyone was watching the race Then Everyone notices That Gordon was Nowhere To be seen and Was Surprised that Gordon wasn't there and The announcer tells everyone that The Race Has been Postponed Because Gordon wasn't Here The Fat Controller Tells Them to Find Gordon They Searched for Gordon but they found Him at a Station But has tears In His eyes he was In such a stressful amount of presure Ash Asks Gordon why He didn't show up at The race. Gordon with Tears in His eyes Explains He Can't Be In the Race because He Didn't want to Let anyone Know That He was The Shooting Star and feels Like He Gave Up the Race and Tells Them To Forget about the Shooting star and the race too Much to Everyone's Dismay and Fury. As Dave Seville Calls Gordon out of His Behavior saying If he Was Yelling at Alvin Like That He Would Be In Trouble and Gordon Did Got In trouble as The Fat Controller and Principal Celestia angrily Punish Him By Sending Him Into The Sheds For Several Days Gordon In such a stress Ran off In tears Chugging sadly away with the remaing part of the shooting star On His Buffer He Had Felt so Hurt by Everyone He Explained That He Could Be In the Race But Everyone Just Dismissed Him and Sunset Shimmer angrily Tells Gordon To Go to The Sheds. As Night fell Gordon Headed To The Sheds But Hears Everyone Talking about Him He Felt So Upset He chugged away In tears Due To Everyone's Cruel act as He was chugging along He see's a Star But it wasn't a Star at all He Chugged to The Star Where It Had Fallen and saw a unicorn being chased by the red bull Then Gordon ( Who Still Has The Speed ) uses his unpredictable magic and transforms her into a human woman with white knee-length hair. With her in this guise, the Red Bull is uninterested and departs. The Unicorn suffers tremendous shock at the feeling of mortality in her body. As Then a tarp Fell From The Tree As Gordon wraps Her around her Body and He Puts her on his Buffers and He explains to her what was after her She Explains That The Red Bull was After aHer and Needr help From Gordon He Kindly accepts His Destiny to Help her from The Red Bull. So Gordon and lady amalthea headed to the forest to find the Red Bull and He then transforms into the shooting star To find the red bull in the field but then they heard him Gordon Franticaly takes lady amalthea To the Night sky and flew off meanwhile at the milatary base the alarm had went off the spotlights cirlced around looking for shooting star and the soilders fired their guns at The Nightsky for shooting star gordon looks at the spotlights and he thinks its a landing but the guns fired from the sky he manages to dodge the bullets But they Just Blasted His armor he tried to go higher but a big bullet Blasted Him With his trucks and lady amalthea As Gordon Yells " Tell Thomas I'm Sorry " from the sky and lands into the field He ploughs through a dirt mound, a pile of tyres and barrels (losing his tender and leaving it behind in the process) and a barn and finally halts in front of a scarecrow. Lady amalthea saw that gordon had fallen into the field Gordon opens His eyes as he lied in the mud Lady amalthea looks on in tears it appears that Gordon had been Defeated By The army she sobs in tears that Gordon was been Killed and lrft in tears The Noise from the Bullet echoed through sodor as Murdoch tells Everyone That gordon was Been Vanquished as he heard it everyone was very upset by the news Gordon had been Gone They Just Cried their eyes out The Diesels and the Villans hears that Gordon was been Dead They Just Cheered For Joy Gordon and lady amalthea woke up and he is in Celestial Spirit World Gordon looks On in confusion then the Celestial Spirit King showed Up and welcomes him to the world as lady almathea steps foward but the Celestial Spirit King chuckles and welcomes Gordon back from his seven year sleep, announcing the start of the party and leaving the Mages dumbfounded. The Celestial Spirits welcomes Gordon and reveal that the crisis was all a ruse to give them an excuse to summon them to the Celestial Spirit World and that it was an once in a lifetime chance. Gordon and lady amalthea then begins to party with numerous Celestial Spirits joining in. Meanwhile At Sodor Twilight looks on Her Friends where crying and sobbing over gordon As She Hopes If Gordon would Be allright but it wasn't as the Spirt king tells gordon that The red bull The dazlings and diesel 10 are heading to the talent show and must be stopped for good and The king gave gordon a magic mirophone to sing for the talent show and with that Gordon returns To earth Gordon Now was to get ready for the show against the dazzlings at the show Gordon heads to knapford To get ready to sing He went to Knapford it was empty inside Gordon Pulls Out His Magic microphone and Begins Singing " Your Song " By elton john he sang so good He went to the sheds for the night with his microphone in his cab The next morning Gordon woke up and backs up to the coaches it was quiet Gordon Chugs out of his shed and sees that it was empty gordon decides to go collect some coaches from the station at Knapford He went there to the station it was quiet gordon decides to blew his whistle and he backs up to the coaches and was preparing to leave when a Flyer fell on gordon he looks at the Poster for the talent show he was determined to go to the show to save the world Gordon headed to a Junction and waited for a signal to turn green He pulls out his microphone and prepares to sing but he is stopped by his pals who want to help him but he Turns them down saying to them that he is going alone and went off but twilight tells gordon to stop saying that they want to help with the show but he decided not and went off in a huff to get ready for the show Meanwhile Everyone complains that gordon didn't want to help them Thomas explains that Gordon wants to be alone on his own lori suggests That They wil help him Everyone agreed to do so to help Much to thomas's dismay. The talent show as in 2 weeks as gordon was singing my hero zero as some of the other engines were desgining the stage for the show gordon becomes impresive of this that the talent show as he pulls out his costume to reveal orange buffers with a gold ring in the center with spikes on them he pulls out his microphone and pratices singing " My Hero zero ' for the show as the dazlings come up as Adagio Dazzle, tells gordon that he will never win the show against him and they left the stage Gordon was Determined to Fight against Adagio Dazzle, in the show Gordon he then said to himself " I really hope they don't see about this" But he was wrong as everyone showed up to the stage as Sunset Shimmer says That They Can Help Gordon with the show Gordon wasn't Sure if he would But He said No as Fluttershy gave him the Puppy dog eyes But Gordon just shruggs it off Lori Loud Threats Him By turning him into a Pretzel If he said no Gordon with no choice Decides he will do it At The Gym Gordon attempts to Help with the band but they make little progress. Twilight guarantees that the Shadowbolts will not only have better dance moves but also a more competitive edge. During their next practice take sunset shimmer accidentally tears through the drums and Rainbow Dash's jacket with her shoe heel and gordon heads to the fabric store to get some more thread and Fixed the jacket When Gordon returned from the gym he see's That everyone had destroyed everything on the stage Gordon was Much to his Shock Gordon see's The Stage Being runied He Calls Everyone out their behavior that The show was in two weeks and He really Yelled at Them For Doing something like this he raised his voice in anger as The Guys angrily was about to attack and argue. But the guys just Argue about the band and the show Lori was trying to tell them to stop but they just didn't Stop they continue to argue so much that twilight was just broke down crying as Gordon Yells at Fry For Being lazy with his job as Fry Yells at Him And they continue to arguee and then gordon strangles fry ( Like homer simpson ) and He and fry continue to argue so bad that everyone tells gordon and fry stop. Finally at The height of his rage he culminating kicked Fluttershy out of the band and breaking her heart and making her cry. as gordon tells everyone to get it right of telling them to get out in as gordon angrily destroys the stage, The costumes and the instrements, that was the last straw for Lori Loud She Angrily tells him that he caused enough anger for one day as Dave Sevile is very Dissapointed in Him For Raising his Voice like that and Pinkie Pie Tells Gordon to leave That he was out of their band but gordon Just Lets out his outburst in front of everyone But Twilight Harshly scolds Gordon about Raising his voice and messing things up Her Outburst Drives Gordon to run away in tears ( In the same way Twilight cries ) as he closes the door. Gordon was In tears over this setback as he ran out the door and into railway he feels so unwanted he headed back to his shed As he was on his way Gordon heads to knapford and tells Principal Celestia and the fat controller about what had happened Principal Celestia was so understanding about the situation she told the fat controller . The Fat Controller Is furious with everyone about what they had done and says to them that the talent show is cancelled for good and soon the stage was packed and everything The Fat Controller saying that no people are coming to the talent show for good and went home Lincoln tells everyone that gordon was responsible for this Much to everyone's Dismay and Fury. Gordon was at Knapford Feeling very upset about what he had done Then Just when things can't get any badder for him everyone was upset at Gordon As everyone yells at gordon in a harsher tone again as James Berates Gordon for Doing something like this Gordon just laughed. Angered, By this Behavior James Yelling at Him For Just Laughing Tells Gordon what a Liar he was And Left In a Huff in anger. Lincoln's Sisters chewed him out his behaviour for getting the show cancelled and getting them into trouble as result they Hate him for Good as Everyone left to the sheds for the night After Dave Seville Scolds gordon saying " The only reason we're not headed back to do the show is because it was cancelled is because i have to be here at the sheds I don't think I've ever been more disappointed in you than I am right now." And leaves Gordon now was unhappy as everyone turns off their lights at buildings and their sheds gordon was truly all alone Causing him to say " What if they're right? Why wasn't I nice from the very beginning?" then a clocked figure appears in front of gordon She saw That Gordon was very in tears He explained to her about The situation he was in The Cloaked Figure in a mohterly figure expalins to him Saying to him That he wasn't going to give up this chance she follows gordon to the forest and he did. At the forest gordon faces the cloacked figure the cloacked figure and gordon and sang " Sometimes the good guys finish first " as The cloaked figure pulls off its hood to reveal lady amalthea She Tells Gordon to Do the show and will stop the villans But Gordon was Not sure if he did and told her that the fat controller had cancelled the show But she uses her magic and brings the stage back on. Tonight was The talent show Gordon Puts on his The makeup on him ( From A.C The California Raisins Heavy Metal ) and Black Eye shadow, and His Buffers Gave Him Red,Black With Spikes on It and holds his Microphone which is Black and Gold to his buffer prepares to leave the sheds and puts a note on his shed track he goes onto the turntable and heads off On the way to the show diesel 10 starts to give chase, Splatter and Dodge, fed up with Diesel 10's ways, abandon him. Gordon decides to run fast as he can The chase finally approaches The Viaduct. As Gordon Crosses a gap appears on the viaduct. When His Tender manages to make it across the gap before it worsens, Diesel 10 cannot stop in time and falls off into a sludge barge, and is towed away, not to be seen for a long, long time with diesel 10 defeated Gordon heads to the talent show on his own he approaches the stage entrence in time he finally gets to the stage in time. The Dazzlings continue feeding on the crowd on stage and transform, giving them pony ears, tails, and translucent wings. As Gordon watch from atop a hill, wondering how His Song can reach the crowd, DJ Pon-3 arrives with further assistance: a car that converts into a DJ station. Gordon start to play His counter-spell song over the Dazzlings' song and take on half-pony form with colors similar To the shooting star Power. Refusing to be stopped, the Dazzlings summon astral versions of their true siren forms and manage to overpower Gordon. As the Gordon fall, His microphone rolls next to His Buffer's , and Gordon says He is on his own. He finds new resolve and, upon that, starts to sing. Before long, He Sang and He combined magic creates a Shooting star shockwave that weakens the Dazzlings and severs their spell over everyone, much to Adagio's disbelief. The magic of Rock builds inside Gordon, granting him a half-pony form of his own. All the students then join in, and as the Dazzlings look on in shock and horror, the magic coalescing in the sky takes the form of a giant Alicorn that destroys their astral projections as well as their gem pendants. With their power sources destroyed and the red bull destroyed, the Dazzlings are unable to even sing and re-cast their spell. The enraged students boo, jeer, and pelt them with fruits and vegetables, forcing them to flee in shame and disgrace. Gordon was so good that Juvia Lockser meets him in a happy and warm embrace including everyone was so Happy that gordon did it as they cheered for him and apologized for being so harsh to him and Twilight gives gordon a kiss on the cheeks making him blush with joy. as they leave the stage Gordon also embraces a half pony form as Well And with that they went home to celebrate. End At the sheds everyone forgave gordon with joy his microophone was now his as the camera pans up to reveal the sun seting Transcript trivia *This is the Film that it's fanmade it will be on youtube on the future *Gordon has been yelled at so much that unlike him he notices how upset they are Here is the list that godon had made them angry #He lied to them about being in the race #he yelled at them for messing up the show #he tells on the fat controller and principal clestria Gallery Punished.png Stress r.png telling.png chewed out.png being told off.png black and gold.png blast.png determind.png diesel 10 is back oh!.png fight.png find a way.png in tears.png take care.png scared of diesel 0.png viaduct.png your song.png write.png puppy dog eyes.png counting late.png forest.png band '.png vlcsnap-2018-12-11-20h15m11s288 (2).png face off 2.png|haven't seen Gordon look that mad Since he refused to pull trucks